


A Sinful Dance

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Romance, distraction, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission to find information on the notorious terrorist Zaheer. Agents Lin and Mako must be the distraction so Korra and Asami are given enough time to get what is needed from his personal computer. The way that they were going to follow through with their orders was by putting on one hell of a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sinful Dance

_**What up ladies, gentlemen, and people who don't identify as either gender, this is another One-Shot of the amazing pairing of Lin/Mako (don't like then don't read). Seeing as this is a ship I think I might call it Linoko! How does that sound? I like it! Tell me what you think down in the review box below! And if you have any requests, then hit me up! I would be more than willing to write it for you, regarding this pairing, you can once again leave a review, P.M me, or follow me on Tumblr loverofmalec (all one word no spaces or caps) for updates on my stories. Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoy!** _

_**(Linoko Modern Spy AU)** _

The room was filled with people of high class, and the target of the agents within the walls of the mansion went by the name Zaheer. The most dangerous terrorist in all the Four Nations.

"Those two need to hurry up before I ring their necks!" Agent Lin Bei Fong growled into her glass of wine. She crossed her legs under the table in desperation. Her heels clicked on the tile floor, the sound made her eye twitch.

The young man behind her gave a deep laugh that made her roll her green eyes.

"Don't worry Chief, Korra and Asami are on schedule." He moved closer to the younger woman, his breath ghosting over her ear as he whispered the important information. The seriousness of the statement was hidden by a seductive smile. Lin leaned in as if they were two lovers ready for a night of passion.

That however was a lie to a certain extent, they were undercover, playing the part of lovers to fool the guest of the party. And it had seem to be working. Many guest, men and women alike had taken one look at the fake couple and their eyes lit up with jealousy or disappointment.  

With a smile on her face she took a fake sip of her drink (not wanting to be under the influence of any toxic substance) and looked up at her partner with hooded eyes. "Well Mako, they better be, or so help me when we get out of here they are going to wish they had stayed in Paris for their honeymoon."

Her words and facial expressions were the total opposite. To an outside viewer they would see her whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and the way that he would shiver was anything but Innocent. However it was all caused by fear that he was feeling at the time when he saw the fire in his partners eyes.That night she had a very short fuse. 

Lin hated spending too much time on a mission like the one they were currently doing, the risks ran higher the longer you stayed in the same room as the bad guy.

Moments of pointless lounging passed until the ear pieces in Mako's ear finally buzzed with life.

"Mako!" A familiar voice rang in his ear.

The sudden sound had him almost chocking on his own spit. Lin saw this and realization formed on her face.

"We're in the office!" Korra had whispered.

Giving a stiff nod to the older woman, Lin got up. Her head turned in the direction of the band. Her eyes landed on a girl with dark tan skin and sparking green eyes, the boy behind her, sitting behind a grand piano, rolled his neck. His black hair falling in front of his eyes. The around them had changed into something much more dangerous. 

"Bolin and Opal are ready when you are." Lin had simply said. Placing her cup of unfinished wine her body tensed up at the thought of what had to be done next.

Mako reached out for his partner's hand, just liked they had practiced so many times in the past.

"I'm ready." Pulling her close he whispered in her ear and led her to the dance floor where couples mingled with one another. Both Lin and Mako gave looks of indiffrence as if they had done this a million times before, but inside they were both screaming in protest. 

_"Why did it have to be me?"_   They both thought.

Opal and Bolin saw them both move and sprang into action.

"I still don't think this is going to work. I told Tenzin that I don't dance." Lin's voice came out in a growl. Mako laughed softly, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"You are going to be amazing. Just focus on me, like your sister said." He turned to look at her and gave her a small smile. 

She couldn't help but calm down at the sound of his voice in her ear. Lin let her eyes fall shut as she took a few deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart.

This was a big mission and it rested on the fact that both Mako and Lin had to give one hell of a show, all the while Korra and Asami were gathering intel from Zaheer's personal computer. A few minute window. And that was given by the performance that Lin and Mako was going to put on. Something that was not going to end well in Lin's opinion.

Reaching the dance floor, the sweet voice of Opal rang through the room, the sound of a piano beautifully played, accompanied her song.

Slowly they walked to the center of the dance floor. A strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close. She rested her arm on Mako's shoulder and the other was taken by his own hand and the rested perfectly together.

They swayed to the music for a long while. Until finally Mako spun the woman in his arms once making the entire room watch them in curiosity.

Then they broke into a lovely waltz as they moved through the floor, giving the illusion of a flickering flame. The ends of her black dress flew around her legs as she kept up with the pace they had practice for weeks.

Another spin and she was facing the crowd. Her backed turn to her would be lover and slowly his hands crept around her hip. Guiding her in a sensual sway, his breath ghosting over her neck as her head fell to the side. Her hand rose up and her fingers tangled at the back of his hair as this time she led the both of them, their bodies tightly pressed together.

Her strong legs moving in a blur as she dragged her heels on the cold tile floor. She felt his hand slow slide down the side of her leg. Shivers ran up her spine and she bit her lip in protest. 

Lin moved away from Mako, as if the mere thought of touching the man, feet away from her, would cause her body to overheat.

Her chest was rising and falling as she desperately tried to catch her breath. She could feel a heat flying to her cheeks, they would probably be painted a light rose.

A sudden tug at her hand had her spinning on her heels. Mako looked into her eyes, the gaze making her weak in the knees. She reached out for him, clutching to his shoulder, his skin cool against her.

"I got you…" He whispered in to her ear and he pressed her against his chest.

Guiding her through the floor, moving as one unearthly figure, the audience didn't dare let their eyes wander from the dancing pair.

The crescendo of the song was nearing and their moves became more frantic, like lovers in the heat of passion, wanting nothing more than to tear off their cloths and become one.

Opal's voice was rising as she sang.

Lin and Mako never once paid heed to the words, the moment between them igniting feelings neither of them knew could be felt for the other.

Mako was hypnotized by the way Lin would move with suck grace and beauty. The way she would stretch her neck, giving a view of tantalizing skin. How her eyes so green, like a lush forest, lit up with a breathtaking fire. Her lips parted as she breathed in oxygen into her system. Her creamy skin cover in a thin sheen of sweat. Spirits she was beautiful 

Lin was entrance by the way he would hold her, with such strength and stability. Every touch making her have this indescribable feeling. He stroked her body with such adoration, that it took her breath away. His body pressed against her so fully, was sending her mind into blissful oblivion. All she was aware of was their movements and how close to love making they were.

It was a push and pull, which was so tantalizing that it took both their breath away.

The last note of the song was dragged out, giving the couple a chance to take in the air of delicious tension between them and the air of wonderment from the crowd.

Mako led Lin a low dip as both his arms wrapped around her for support and the woman let her own arms fall over her head. Her metallic silver hair fell in thick waves.

The temptation was too great to resist, the young man ended the sinful dance with a lingering kiss to her smooth neck.

Her breath caught in her throat, the song ended and the audience was roaring with applause.

"We got what we wanted!" Korra said into Mako's ear. At the sound of his friend's voice his grip tighten around Lin and with no thought behind the act, he kissed Lin once again. His lips pressing against the corner of her mouth and she let her eyes fluttered shut.

"Understood." He whispered against Lin's lips.


End file.
